Nargles
by Eis Black
Summary: Lorcan y Lysander son gemelos. O quizá algo más, algo que su familia ya sospechaba... Twincest, slash, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_Sólo me pertenece el argumento. _

_Advertencias: Twincest, slash, lemon_

* * *

><p>Terminé de atarme los cordones de los zapatos. Patrick ya se había ido a desayunar, y Nick acababa de ponerse la túnica. Lysander seguía durmiendo.<p>

- Lorcan, yo me voy ya - anunció Nick.- Ya sé que es sábado, pero deberías despertar a tu hermano. Son más de las nueve.

- Lo sé. Pero como lo despierte bruscamente tendrá mal humor todo el día – alegué.

- Tú sabrás. Hasta luego – se fue de la habitación de quinto curso.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué a la de mi gemelo. Observé un momento ese rostro que conocía tan bien. Tenía facciones suaves, con el mentón poco marcado. Ahora mismo mostraba una expresión relajad, durmiente. El pelo rubio lo llevaba corto, aunque no demasiado. Igualito a mí. Y tenía la misma peca detrás de la oreja derecha.

Alargué la mano y acaricié un momento su mejilla.

- Lysander – llamé – Lysander, despierta.

Se removió y murmuró algo. Le sacudí el hombro.

Abrió los ojos, me miró y se dio la vuelta para seguir durmiendo.

- Venga, levántate ya. Todos se han ido a desayunar, y yo también me iré si no te despiertas ya.

Gruñó algo parecido a ''te mataré por despertarme''. Me cansé. Sabía exactamente cuál era su punto débil y lo utilicé a mi favor. Lo destapé de un tirón, y él se encogió. Le agarré una pierna que atrapé debajo de mi brazo, y con la otra mano se hice cosquillas en el pie desnudo.

- ¡Aahhh! ¡Suéltame! ¡Estúpido! – Lysander se incorporó de golpe, cogiéndome los hombros intentando liberar su pie de la tortura. Me reí y lo solté.

- Ala, ya estás despierto. Vístete – dije sonriendo.

Me miró, enfadado y divertido, y sin pudor alguno se quedó desnudo delante de mí. Éramos hermanos gemelos y eso no tenía importancia.

Lo observé un momento antes de apartar la vista. No era delgado, pero tampoco se podría calificar de rellenito. Vi cómo se vestía. Me pareció un cuerpo bonito, aunque eso era como hacerme un piropo a mí mismo.

Bajamos a desayunar. Saludamos a Albus, Scorpius y Rose, que estaban en la mesa de Gryffindor. La vedad es que nos llevábamos bien con ellos. Eran mayores que nosotros, pero como mi madre era muy amiga de Harry y Ginny, los padres de Al, y Rose era su prima, pasamos mucho tiempo en su casa.

Desayunamos y nos fuimos a los jardines. Normalmente íbamos los dos solos. Éramos inseparables. Pero esta vez nos acompañaba Lily, la hermana pequeña de Al que tenía nuestra edad. De los tres hermanos (James era el mayor) eran con quien mejor nos llevábamos. Era la que más comprendía nuestras extravagancias. Hoy mismo me había puesto el collar de ancas de rana. Por los pasillos algunos compañeros se reían, pero me daba igual. Mi hermano me miraba comprensivamente y seguíamos nuestro camino.

Hoy Lysander llevaba su corbata especial. Tenía los colores de Ravenclaw, nuestra casa, pero estaba llena de botones de colores y broches con figuritas. Se la regalé yo por el último cumpleaños.

Lily nunca nos dijo nada. Nos aceptaba como éramos y se divertía con nosotros.

Dimos una vuelta por los jardines y acabamos en la lechucería para que Lily enviara una carta. Poco después se disculpó porque tenía que hacer deberes y se fue.

Miré a mi gemelo.

- Vamos a la biblioteca… - comencé a decir

- …y cogemos un libro para leer fuera. – acabó él con una sonrisa.

Yo también sonreí. Era habitual que acabásemos las frases del otro. Le di la mano y fuimos a mi lugar favorito. No era raro que nos diésemos la mano. Ser gemelos hacía que tuviésemos una conexión especial que no tenían otros hermanos. Y ser excéntricos y algo apartados del resto favorecía que nos encerrásemos en nosotros mismos. Mi hermano era la persona que más quería en el mundo. No había tenido novia, ninguna compañera me llamaba la atención de esa manera y nadie me lo había pedido.

Buscamos un lugar lejos del bullicio del resto de estudiantes y nos tumbamos bajo un árbol. Leímos el libro que habíamos cogido a la par. Estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Lysander, y él cogía el libro pasándome el brazo por los hombros.

Cuando me cansé de leer, miré a mi hermano. Sus ojos se deslizaban velozmente por las letras, y temía expresión concentrada.

Me fascinaba mi hermano. Era exactamente igual a mí, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Siempre lo hacíamos todo juntos, y era como mi mitad. Cuando no estaba con él, sentía que me faltaba algo.

Aunque lo compartiésemos todo, respetábamos un poco la intimidad del otro. Como adolescentes que éramos, teníamos nuestras 'necesidades'. Lo sabíamos, y lo comprendíamos, alejándonos un rato todos los días para darnos intimidad.

Pero una noche espiamos una conversación del abuelo Scamander con papá. Sí, sabíamos que estaba mal espiar, pero esa conversación nos incumbía y mucho. El abuelo decía a papá que nos veía demasiado unidos. Que era normal al ser gemelos y ser pequeños, pero él creía que el hecho de ir SIEMPRE juntos y hacerlo todo a la par teniendo ya 13 años, era extraño. Que deberían separarnos un tiempo. Papá dijo que estaba exagerando, que el abuelo empezaba a chochear y veía cosas donde no las había. Pero ante la insistencia del abuelo, decidió que Lysander se iría todo el mes de Julio con el abuelo Samander y yo me iría con el abuelo Lovegood, el padre de Luna, nuestra madre.

Al escuchar eso, Lysander me miró con los ojos como platos. Subimos sin hacer ruido a nuestra habitación y la cerramos.

- ¡No pueden hacer eso! – gritó Lysander

- Calla, Lys, no grites – dije. Sólo lo llamaba Lys cuando estábamos solos.

- ¡Pero no pueden separarnos! – dijo, ya sin gritar pero alterado.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero se supone que no hemos oído nada. – comencé a angustiarme cuando asimilé que no lo vería en un mes entero.

- Te voy a echar de menos, Lorcan – dijo, y me abrazó.

- Y yo, Lys, y yo – le respondí al abrazo.

El mes que pasé con el abuelo fue el peor hasta el momento. Me sentía solo, y aunque el abuelo era divertido y hacía muchas cosas para entretenerme, sentía que me faltaba mi otra mitad. Era como una continua molestia en el pecho. Cuando, a principios de Agosto, nos volvimos a ver, nos dimos un abrazo tan fuerte que no nos hubiera extrañando habernos roto alguna costilla. Por suerte, papá no volvió a separarnos.

Y ahora, mirándole, me acordé de ese pésimo verano, y me asaltó una oleada de sensaciones que cariño hacia él. Pero esta vez había algo más, algo que yo intuía pero realmente no quería saber.

Acerqué mi cara a la suya y junté nuestros labios. Él se separó un poco mirándome sorprendido, y bajó el libro. En su cara se formó una sonrisilla traviesa que yo tan bien conocía y se inclinó hacia mí para besarme, esta vez de verdad.

Circe bendita, estaba besando a mi gemelo. Nuestras bocas se juntaron, tímidas al principio, pero fuimos profundizando el beso a la vez que nuestra vergüenza desaparecía. El libro quedó definitivamente olvidado en el suelo, y Lys me abrazó acercándome más él, quedando totalmente pegados.

Sabíamos que eso estaba mal. Éramos hermanos, y los hermanos no se besan como lo hacíamos nosotros. Pero no me importaba, a nuestros ojos era correcto porque nos queríamos. Pero miles de dudas y preguntas incordiantes se formaron en mi mente. Pero no les quise hacer caso en ese momento.

Rompimos el beso por falta de aire, y él me acarició el pelo mientras sonreía. Nos miramos y sin necesidad de hablar entendimos lo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

- Es hora de almorzar – dije.

- No, aún queda un rato - mintió él, volviendo a apresar mis labios. Bajó sus besos por el cuello, y a mí me dieron escalofríos. Me rendí, sabiendo que llegaríamos tarde al Gran Salón. Porque me daba igual todo si estaba con Lysander.

Sus dientes juguetearon con el lóbulo de mi oreja, y su lengua acarició la suave piel de detrás de ésta. Me estremecí por las caricias de mi hermano. Eran deliciosas, y cierta parte de mi anatomía también las consideraba así.

Oímos unas voces que se acercaban. Rápidamente nos separamos a una prudente distancia y cogimos el libro del suelo. Enseguida aparecieron Lily y Hugo, su primo. Venían a buscarnos porque iban a comer y no sabían dónde estábamos. Nos levantamos y fuimos con ellos. Pasé por la biblioteca para dejar el libro, y al quedarnos un momento solos, mi gemelo me dio una palmada en el trasero. No me lo esperaba y lo miré alarmado por si alguien lo había visto. Fuimos a comer y pasamos toda la tarde en la Sala común de Ravenclaw estudiando. Y llegó la hora de subir a las habitaciones.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, aquí llego con el primer capítulo. No creo que tarde mucho en subirlos todos, aunque aún no se cuantos serán. La verdad es que me apetecía mucho escribir algo de estos dos pequeños, no hay muchos fics de ellos por aquí :P<em>

_Si os ha gustado, dejadme un review. Y si no también, para tenerlo en cuenta._

_En cualquier caso, un beso a todos los que os habéis molestado en leerlo :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Nos fuimos a dormir. Por primera vez miré intencionadamente a mi hermano mientras se cambiaba, y lo que vi me gustó. Se agachó para recoger algo del suelo llevando solo puesta la ropa interior. Merlín, que culo. Entonces se giró rápidamente y me pilló deleitándome con las vistas. Aparté la vista sonrojado, pero aún pude ver cómo me guiñaba un ojo.

Me metí en la cama y me dispuse a dormir. Pero el sueño no llegaba. Eran ya las dos de la madrugada, y seguía a dando vueltas. Hacía un poco de frío, pero no me apetecía ponerme a rebuscar en el baúl una manta.

Me levanté y me acerqué sigilosamente a la cama de mi hermano. Si no podía conciliar el sueño, al menos lo observaría a él dormir.

Abrí la azulada cortina de su cama con cuidado, y pretendía tumbarme a su lado para verle dormir. Pero al abrirla me encontré con un par de ojos iguales a los míos mirándome atentamente.

- No puedo dormir – susurré bajito.

Él se hizo a un lado dejándome un hueco y me tumbé. Enseguida me rodeó con los brazos y se abrazó a mí.

No era la primera vez que dormíamos juntos, pero después de lo sucedido esta tarde le veía a todo un doble significado entre nosotros.

- Yo tampoco – susurró Lys contra mi cuello. Me estremecí por su cálido aliento.

Me tensé cuando comenzó a acariciarme el costado hasta la cintura.

- Estar nervioso, y tenso -advirtió él.

- ¿Sabes? Después delo que ha pasado esta tarde, le veo a todo un doble sentido – le confesé enrojeciendo.

- ¿Y si lo tiene? – murmuró atrapando mis labios y rodando hasta quedar encima mía.

Con delicadeza mordió mi labio inferior, como pidiéndome permiso para entrar. Enseguida separé los labios, dejando que su lengua me recorriera por dentro. Lysander estaba totalmente pegado a mí. Se levantó un poco, separando nuestras bocas, para comenzar a desabrocharme la camisa del pijama, acción que rápidamente imité en él.

Cuando nos quedamos sólo con el pantalón, Lys comenzó a besarme el cuello con lujuria.

- ¿Sabes lo fácil que sería… – susurró entre besos – … insonorizar la cama y hacerlo aquí… contigo… ahora?

Gemí al imaginarme la situación. Rápidamente tapó mi boca con la suya para que no hiciera ruido y despertase a los compañeros de cuarto. Instintivamente froté la cadera contra él. Lysander entendió qué quería, y metió una pierna entre las mías presionando intencionadamente mi entrepierna.

Joder, me estaba frotando con mi gemelo. Y era la mejor sensación que había tenido hasta el momento.

Nuestras bocas ahogaban los gemidos, pero aun así sabíamos que tendríamos que parar de hacer ruido… o insonorizar la cama. Y no habría vuelta atrás, no podríamos parar.

- No, Lorcan – dijo Lys con la voz ronca. – Estás tenso conmigo así. No quiero que nos acostemos por un calentón. Quiero que sea porque me desees de vedad.

- Te deseo- dije, no quería parar.

- No lo suficiente – respondió. Me dio un último beso y rodó hasta tumbarse en la cama.

Me giré y me quedé mirándole a los ojos. Comencé a acariciarle el torso y la cintura, provocándole cosquillas. Seguí bajando la mano hasta su trasero, acariciándolo. Lys comenzó a respirar más rápido. Bajé la vista, y se podía apreciar claramente el bulto de su entrepierna.

- Para – me advirtió con los ojos en blanco.

- Sé que hoy no vamos a hacer nada. Pero déjame disfrutar un poco más. – susurré mientras me acercaba lo suficiente para besarle el cuello y le acariciaba la entrepierna por encima del pantalón.

Jadeó fuerte, y le tapé la baca con la mano libre un momento.

De pronto se incorporó, soltándose de mí.

- ¿Quieres diversión? – Preguntó sarcásticamente – Pues la tendrás.

Se tendió medio aplastándome, me cogió por las muñecas y las sujetó con una mano por encima de mi cabeza. Con la lengua fue besándome el cuello, y coló la mano libre un mis pantalones. Antes de tocarme, tapó mi boca con la suya para ahogar el gemido que sabía que emitiría. Me siguió torturando, acariciando de arriba abajo, un rato más, y me soltó de golpe. Le miré cabreado porque me dejar así. Al ver mi mirada, me dijo susurrando:

- Tú empezaste. Ahora no te quejes y vuelve a tu cama. No quiero que pregunten por qué hemos dormido juntos, por si han escuchado algo. Se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda.

Me levanté y volví a mi cama. Mi hermano era un jodido cabrón. Apostaría lo que fura a que no podría dormir hasta aliviar tanta tensión sexual y esa simple idea, sumada a lo que acababa de pasar, hacía que yo tampoco pudiese. Así que me masturbé sin hacer ruido, aunque supongo que Lysander me escucho o lo imaginó, porque cuando acabé me susurró ''pervertido'' en la oscuridad. Me dormí con una sonrisa en los labios, porque yo lo era y él también.

A la mañana siguiente nos despertamos, y bajamos a desayunar. No nos habíamos quedado solos en ningún momento, pero yo ya lo estaba planeando. Al acabar de desayunar, Lily y Hugo nos dijeron que fuéramos con ellos a la Sala Común. Lysander iba a responder cuando me adelanté.

- No podemos ir – mi gemelo me miró extrañado. – Vamos a ir a estudiar a la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

- Emmm, sí, supongo – titubeó Lys.

- ¿No acabasteis ayer los deberes? – preguntó Hugo.

- No, falta buscar cosas para la redacción de Historia de la Magia – mentí.

- Bueno, cuando acabéis, ya sabéis donde estamos – dijo Lily.

- Vale, luego iremos.

Cogí a Lysander del brazo y me lo llevé a rastras por el pasillo.

- ¿Pero qué haces? - preguntó molesto.- ¿A dónde vamos?

- Calla, ya lo verás.- dije.

Lo llevé a un aula vacía y cerré la puerta.

- Quiero hablar contigo – le dije insonorizándola estancia y encarándome a él.

No dijo nada cuando le acaricié la mejilla y me acerqué e él para besarle. Lo empujé suavemente hasta un pupitre y lo senté en él mientras cedía su leve resistencia y me dejaba profundizar el beso.

- Solo dijiste hablar – dijo separándose de mi unos centímetros

- Sí, sí… - suspiré – Mira, sabes que quiero hacerlo contigo. – Me lanzó una pícara mirada – pero no quiero hacerlo aquí. Prefiero que sea en casa, en nuestra habitación, lejos de miradas indiscretas y sin tener que preocuparnos si preguntan por nosotros.

- ¿Y papá y mamá qué? – Preguntó – Y sabes que el abuelo lo venía venir desde hace tiempo.

-Sí, pero tengo una idea. Mamá nos dijo que este año nos quedábamos en Navidad aquí en Hogwarts, porque ella y papá se van de viaje. Algo así como una segunda luna de miel. Bien, pues en vez de quedarnos volvemos a casa, y estará vacía para nosotros. – sonreí triunfante por mi buen plan. Pero Lys no lo tenía tan claro.

- Pero si no nos apuntamos en la lista de la profesora McGonagall para quedarnos, Lily y Hugo van a sospechar. Ya les dijimos que nos quedábamos. – objetó.

- Pues les decimos que sí nos hemos apuntado y ya está. Además, como ellos se van, no tienen por qué saber que en realidad no nos quedamos. Basta con que nos vayamos después de ellos y volvamos un poco antes. – Lys me miró ausente, buscando los pros y los contras de mi idea.

- Y además, quedan poco más de dos semanas para las vacaciones. No habría que esperar mucho… - ronroneé besándole el cuello.

- Pueden salir muchas cosas mal, pero... está bien. – dijo él aceptando mi idea y besándome con fiereza.

Pasamos las dos últimas semanas perfeccionando el plan, haciendo comentarios oportunos para que Lily, Hugo y nuestros compañeros de cuarto creyeran que nos quedábamos. Averiguamos que se irían la mañana del día 20 de Noviembre, y volverían el 2 de enero. Nos venía bien, así saldríamos por la tarde y volveríamos el día 1.

Llegó el día de la partida, y esperamos a la tarde. Cuando todos se fueron, cogimos los baúles con lo mínimo y nos fuimos hasta Hogsmeade para llegar con la red flu a casa.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Aquí llego con el segundo capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. <em>

_Recordad, pequeños amigos, dejadme vuestra opinión. Ya que somos pocos los que leemos y/o escribimos sobre estos gemelos, hagamos acto de presencia, para bien o para mal._

_¡Un beso a todos! :D_


End file.
